


Resolutions Worth Keeping

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Resolutions Worth Keeping

"Have any resolutions this year?" Pansy asked, then lit a cigarette.

"I guess you decided against giving up smoking."

"I haven't had one in hours, Draco. It's been terrible." She inhaled deeply then blew smoke away from Draco's face. "However, we were talking about you."

"My resolution is to spend less time gossiping with you…" Unable to stop himself, Draco's eyes flitted over toward Potter.

"And more time shagging Potter."

"As if," Draco murmured and lifted his glass.

"Well, well," Pansy said smugly. "Hello, Potter."

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco hissed. Pansy continued looking over his shoulder and Draco swallowed reflexively.

~*~

Turning slowly, Draco straightened his back. "Potter. To what do we owe the honour?"

"I've made a resolution to put the past behind me," Potter held out his hand to shake, " _Draco_."

Pansy got down off the barstool. "I was just leaving." She kissed Draco's cheek and whispered, "Good luck."

"May I?" Potter said as he pulled out the barstool.

Draco held up two fingers for the bartender.

"Buying me a drink already?" Harry grinned widely. "This is going well."

"You're buying the next round." Draco replied, thinking perhaps he had a good chance of keeping his resolutions after all.


End file.
